


[Art] Steve and Bucky being kinky

by thefilthiestpiglet



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, steve and bucky being kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-25 22:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet
Summary: What it says on the tin: various doodles rescued from tumblr of Steve and Bucky having very consensual and moderately kinky sex.





	1. Come for me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks tumblr hates me so I'm reposting whatever old scraps of art I can here. Still trying to figure out where is the best place to post filth in the future -- comment if you have a suggestion! In the meantime, subscribing to my AO3 is probably the best way to get porn from me.

  



	2. Skinny Steve Valentines




	3. Prewar Steve and Bucky with 3rd party drawing them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the OFC here is from Rubynye's fic???


	4. Sex in Prospect Park




	5. Quiet time




	6. Shibari + Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve ties Bucky up, then shares him. :)

  



	7. Possessive Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno what prompted this, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

  



	8. Viking roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think stoatsandwich was talking about Steve and Bucky doing Viking roleplay???


	9. Breathplay for weknownotnow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the art I made for the Stucky Ds Art Exchange for weknownotnow. :)


	10. shower sex




	11. Stucky Puppy Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYZ tumblr restored my blog, so I've recovered all the arts I put there. :)


	12. Prewar Stucky fun times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some athletic sex with subby Steve


	13. Prewar 69




	14. casual cock sucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there was a [prompt on the trashmeme](https://hydratrashmeme.dreamwidth.org/2271.html?thread=4638687#cmt4638687) for Bucky treating cocks as pacifiers, and … well, I’m kind of a sucker (lol) for casual not-quite-sex acts.
> 
> Anyway, here’s Steve and Bucky watching some TV and unwinding after a long day.


End file.
